1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a roller bearing, and, in particular, to a roller retaining assembly, including a retainer ring and a plurality of roller rotatably supported by the retainer ring, for use in a roller bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A roller bearing typically includes a roller retaining assembly which comprises a plurality of rollers and a retainer for retaining the plurality of rollers rotatably. In a typical prior art roller retaining assembly, a retainer in the shape of a ring is provided with a plurality of retainer windows spaced apart from each other in the circumferential direction. And, each of the windows is so shaped to support the corresponding roller rotatably therein by supporting both ends of the roller. Such a structure, however, is rather difficult to manufacture. In particular, when the retainer ring is relatively thick, significant deformations of the retaining windows could result due to machining, so that accuracy tends to be poor. Besides, in the case where the rollers used are relatively shorter in length, they tend to be stuck in the windows, thereby hindering a proper bearing function.